Me blottir dans ses bras
by Cybelia
Summary: Petite fic écrite après avoir revu la saison 1 de "Torchwood". Elle débute à la fin de l'épisode 6, "Countrycide", juste après que Jack ait sauvé l'équipe. Elle est écrite sous POV de Ianto.


**Me blottir dans ses bras**

Je sors du bâtiment comme un zombie, incapable de penser ou de réagir. Je suis seul. Jack est toujours à l'intérieur avec Gwen. Owen donne un coup de main aux policiers. Tosh se fait examiner dans une ambulance. Je me dirige vers le SUV, ouvre le coffre et m'y assois au moment où mes jambes me lâchent. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de m'arriver. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Des images horribles défilent dans mon esprit et je ne parviens pas à les occulter. La nausée m'envahit. Je me penche en avant pour ne pas m'écrouler, les larmes aux bord des yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens la nausée refluer et je me redresse. C'est alors que je vois Gwen sortir du bâtiment, suivie de près par Jack. Je ferme les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard de notre supérieur. Je me sens tellement mal !

Un violent frisson me traverse. J'avais déjà vu la mort de près, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé si Jack n'était pas intervenu à temps…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est passé lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sais que c'est celle de Jack, j'ai reconnu son « parfum » si caractéristique lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi.  
- Il faut que tu voies un médecin.  
- Je vais bien.  
Ma voix chevrotante ne peut convaincre personne, même pas moi. Des tremblements soudain secouent tout mon corps, réveillant la douleur. Un gémissement m'échappe. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux lorsque Jack insiste :  
- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu as peut-être des blessures internes.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de marcher… je souffle en fixant le sol.  
- Alors ne bouge pas.  
Il s'éloigne et revient à peine une minute plus tard avec une jeune femme médecin. Elle m'examine consciencieusement, puis lève les yeux vers mon supérieur :  
- Il doit aller passer des examens à l'hôpital, comme toute votre équipe, d'ailleurs.  
Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et ça doit se voir sur mon visage car Jack répond :  
- Nous avons tout l'équipement médical nécessaire à Torchwood. Notre médecin s'occupera des examens.  
Comme elle reste silencieuse, je lève la tête pour la regarder. Elle fixe Jack d'un air contrarié, puis finit par soupirer :  
- Je vais chercher un formulaire de décharge.  
Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, mon regard croise celui de Jack. Je peux y lire de l'inquiétude. C'est normal, il a failli perdre toute son équipe aujourd'hui et même pas par la faute d'aliens. Je me détourne. Son regard est trop intense, trop perturbant.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'ai compris que je tiens à lui beaucoup plus que je ne le devrais.

J'ai aimé Lisa. J'ai tenté de la sauver, même si, inconsciemment, je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais la retrouver telle qu'elle était avant tout ça. Lorsque les autres l'ont tuée, je leur en ai voulu… j'en ai voulu à Jack, mais maintenant, je sais qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient. Ma rancœur s'est évaporée, laissant la place libre à mes sentiments pour Jack qui étaient jusque là totalement enfouis en moi. Je refusais de les laisser sortir… mais à présent, je n'ai qu'une envie : me blottir dans ses bras pour oublier cette journée terrible.  
- Ianto ?  
Je sors de mes pensées en sursautant. Le regard de mon supérieur est toujours aussi inquiet.  
- Viens, on rentre au Hub.  
Je hoche la tête en silence et monte à l'arrière du SUV. Tosh est déjà là. Elle m'adresse un léger sourire et prend ma main dans la sienne. Je me force à lui sourire à mon tour, même si ça doit sûrement plus ressembler à une grimace. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack nous rejoint, seul.  
- Les secours ont tenu à emmener Gwen à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas réussi à les en dissuader. Owen les accompagne. Il nous rejoindra pour vous examiner dès qu'il aura fini là-bas.  
Avant que Tosh et moi ayons eu le temps de répondre, il prend le volant et démarre en direction de Cardiff.

Je suis épuisé mais je ne veux pas fermer les yeux. J'ai trop peur de revoir le visage grimaçant de l'homme qui a failli m'égorger. Toshiko dort, appuyée sur mon épaule, assommée par les calmants que les médecins lui ont donnés dans l'ambulance. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle m'a remercié de l'avoir aidée à s'échapper. En y repensant, je me dis que j'ai pris un risque immense… et pourtant, si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.  
Dans son sommeil, elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux. Je la considère un peu comme une sœur. Elle est la seule à Torchwood à manifester de l'intérêt pour moi, à ne pas me considérer uniquement que comme le « coffee boy ».  
Je relève la tête et croise le regard de Jack dans le rétroviseur. La lueur d'inquiétude est toujours là, mêlée à une autre que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Je reporte mon attention sur le paysage qui défile au-dehors. Je reconnais le quartier nord de Cardiff. Nous serons au Hub dans une dizaine de minutes, vu le peu de circulation. Nous arrivons en vue du Millenium Center lorsque nous recevons un appel d'Owen qui nous informe que les médecins de l'hôpital laissent sortir Gwen et qu'ils nous rejoindront tous les deux à la base dans peu de temps.

Jack se gare, descend de voiture, puis ouvre la portière de Toshiko. Je comprends ce qu'il va faire et l'aide en détachant la ceinture de mon amie. Jack la soulève avec mille précautions, puis la porte dans ses bras jusqu'à l'entrée de l'office de tourisme. Je les suis, luttant contre ma fatigue, m'obligeant à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le coin ce soir et personne ne fait attention à nous. Tosh se réveille au moment où nous entrons dans l'ascenseur. Elle semble désorientée, mais, lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle est dans les bras de Jack, elle lui demande de la poser à terre. Il obéit, tout en gardant un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir. Je ressens une pointe de jalousie. J'aimerais tellement qu'il se soucie de moi comme ça !

Une fois au Hub, Jack nous ordonne de nous installer sur le sofa en attendant que les autres arrivent. Il monte dans son bureau. Tosh et moi restons silencieux, jusqu'au moment où mon amie lance :  
- C'était très courageux ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.  
Je hausse les épaules.  
- Ce n'était rien...  
- Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça, Ianto. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui aurait pris ce risque pour essayer de me sauver.  
Elle pose une bise sur ma joue, puis sourit.  
- Merci.  
Je hoche la tête. Je voudrais lui sourire à mon tour, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Jack finit par nous rejoindre au moment même où la porte s'ouvre sur Owen.  
- Où est Gwen ? Demande notre supérieur.  
- Je l'ai déposée chez elle. Les médecins lui ont préconisé du repos.  
- Tu as bien fait.  
- J'aimerais bien rentrer moi aussi, donc si vous voulez bien vous amener, tous les deux, que je vous examine !  
Je me tourne vers Tosh :  
- Vas-y en premier.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui, j'ai pas la force de me lever pour le moment.  
- Ok.  
Elle rejoint Owen qui est déjà descendu dans l'infirmerie. Je sens le regard de Jack sur moi. Il finit par s'asseoir à la place laissée vacante par notre amie.  
- Tout à l'heure, Tosh m'a raconté ce que tu as fait. C'était très courageux. Je suis fier de toi.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier... je réponds en soupirant.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- C'était ma première mission sur le terrain et je me suis bêtement fait prendre.  
- Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.  
- Pas à toi.  
Jack prend mon menton dans sa main et m'oblige à le regarder. Il sourit :  
- Crois-moi, ça aurait très bien pu m'arriver... J'ai parfois tendance à me mettre dans des situations plus que difficiles.  
- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer...  
- Je ne suis pas invulnérable, Ianto. Ni infaillible.  
Il a beau dire, j'ai tout de même honte de m'être fait prendre aussi facilement. Moi qui veux essayer de remonter dans son estime après ce qui s'est passé avec Lisa, je m'y prends comme un manche ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps dans mes pensées démoralisantes car Tosh revient près de nous.  
- À ton tour, Ianto !  
- Tu vas bien ? la questionne Jack.  
- J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Owen m'a donné ce qu'il fallait pour soigner mes contusions et un somnifère. Je vais rentrer.  
- Bonne nuit. À demain ! Lance notre supérieur.  
Elle nous fait un petit signe de la main, puis quitte le Hub. Je me lève en soupirant et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Owen m'attend, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Malgré ça, et même si je sens qu'il crève d'envie de rentrer chez lui, il prend le temps de m'examiner, sa conscience professionnelle étant plus forte que le reste. Au moment où il termine, je vois Jack arriver sur la mezzanine.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il s'en remettra, répond le médecin avant de se tourner vers moi, un tube de pommade à la main. Tu mets ça sur tes hématomes et tes contusions matin et soir pendant une semaine. Ça devrait les aider à guérir plus vite.  
- Merci.  
- Et ça, ajoute-t-il en me donnant un flacon de comprimés, c'est pour t'aider à dormir. Tu en prends un seul, c'est très fort, mais très efficace.  
- Compris.  
Il lève la tête vers Jack :  
- Je peux rentrer, maintenant ?  
- Vas-y !  
Owen ne demande pas son reste. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il quitte le Hub à son tour. Je renfile mon tee-shirt en grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Je ne rêve que d'une bonne douche chaude et de mon lit, même si l'idée de me retrouver seul chez moi me fait légèrement paniquer.  
- Je te raccompagne ? Me demande Jack, le regard toujours fixé sur moi.  
- Je peux conduire, ça va.  
- Je préfère quand même te raccompagner. On va prendre ta voiture. J'appellerai un taxi pour rentrer.  
- Si tu veux.  
Je n'ai pas le courage de discuter avec lui. Et l'idée de le savoir avec moi encore quelques minutes me soulage.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Jack gare ma voiture sur son emplacement dans le parking de mon immeuble. Je m'extraie avec difficultés de mon véhicule, tout mon corps endolori. Jack m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Je sors mes clés mais suis incapable de les mettre dans la serrure tant mes mains tremblent. Je sens que le contrecoup de ce qui est arrivé est en train de me tomber dessus. Je ne proteste pas lorsque Jack me prends mes clés pour ouvrir, puis m'accompagne à l'intérieur. C'est la première fois qu'il vient chez moi mais s'y déplace comme s'il connaissait déjà les lieux. Sans hésitation, il me conduit vers la salle de bains tout en me demandant :  
- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher.  
- Je vais rester un moment pour t'aider à mettre la pommade sur tes hématomes. J'ai vu que tu en as dans le dos que tu ne pourras pas atteindre tout seul.  
J'ai trop envie qu'il reste près de moi pour songer un seul instant à protester.

Dans la salle de bains, je me déshabille avec lenteur, engourdi. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, même si le jet ravive la douleur dans mes épaules nouées. Je pose mon front contre le carrelage froid et ferme les yeux, laissant l'eau nettoyer mon corps. Soudain, je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon dos. Je me redresse pour voir Jack, nu, entrer dans la cabine derrière moi. Mon cœur s'affole et je bredouille :  
- Que... qu'est-ce que...  
- Chut... Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.  
Je le fixe un moment, puis m'abandonne à ses mains qui massent mon dos. Il dénoue mes muscles tendus avec délicatesse. L'action conjuguée de son massage et de l'eau chaude me plonge dans une douce torpeur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'enfonce peu à peu dans un engourdissement proche du sommeil. J'en suis tiré par une sensation nouvelle sur ma peau, celle d'une serviette qui m'essuie délicatement. Jack m'oblige à me retourner, puis continue à éponger l'eau sur mon corps. Il sort ensuite de la cabine, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et en met une autour de la mienne.  
Il me prend la main pour m'emmener dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur le lit. Jack commence à pommader mes blessures. Ses gestes sont un peu hésitants, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Lorsqu'il a fini, il m'aide à m'allonger sous la couette, sur le dos. Je le suis des yeux alors qu'il va fermer les stores. J'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras puissants, mais je sais très bien que maintenant, il va se rhabiller et partir. À ma grande surprise, je le vois se glisser à son tour sous la couette, tout près de moi. Il est sur le côté et me regarde. Sa main vient caresser avec tendresse ma mâchoire puis glisse dans mon cou, là où la lame du cannibale était posée quelques heures plus tôt. Ce geste est celui de trop : je perds le contrôle de mes nerfs et fonds en larmes. Les sanglots violents qui secouent mon corps me font mal, mais je suis incapable de me calmer. Jack m'attire contre lui, me caresse tendrement le dos et me murmure des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.  
- Je suis là... tu ne risques plus rien... Mon Ianto...  
« Mon Ianto » ? A travers le voile qui obscurcit mes pensées, je me demande si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit. Comme s'il avait senti mes doutes, il reprend :  
- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... J'ai cru devenir fou... Mais à présent, tout va bien... Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi, mon Ianto...  
Il dépose des baisers dans mes cheveux humides et je finis par me calmer, mais je ne bouge pas. Si tout ceci est un rêve, je n'ai aucune envie de me réveiller. Je veux rester pour toujours dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il bouge un peu, s'éloigne, et je gémis. Il s'empresse de me rassurer :  
- Je ne pars pas, j'attrape juste un somnifère. Ouvre la bouche.  
Je me redresse et obéit. Il glisse le comprimé sur ma langue, puis me présente un verre d'eau. J'avale le médicament. Jack repose le verre sur ma table de chevet avant de se réinstaller. J'enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.  
- Dors, je suis là...  
Son corps dégage une douce chaleur qui m'aide à me détendre et, peu à peu, je me sens sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, blotti entre les bras de mon Capitaine.

Je m'assois brutalement dans le lit, réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser ou s'en arracher. Tout mon corps tremble ; mes dents s'entrechoquent. Je sens soudain les bras de Jack m'entourer. Il me serre de toutes ses forces contre lui jusqu'à ce que mes tremblements se calment. Au bout d'un moment, il m'oblige à me rallonger, toujours blotti entre ses bras. Je me sens un peu mieux, mais j'ai besoin de plus… j'ai envie de plus, de me sentir vivant.  
Encore une fois, Jack semble lire dans mes pensées. Il se redresse, plonge son regard acier dans le mien, puis descend capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser d'une douceur infinie. Une violente vague de désir traverse mon corps entier. Je me colle un peu plus contre Jack. Je ne veux pas penser aux conséquences, je le veux lui, sans réfléchir, sans hésitation. J'entrouvre les lèvres, invitant sa langue à venir rencontrer la mienne. Il ne résiste pas. Je sens qu'il n'est pas non plus indifférent à la situation. Pourtant, au bout d'un long moment, Jack rompt le baiser et me repousse doucement. Un grognement de frustration m'échappe. Il se redresse sur un coude pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.  
- Tu dois te reposer.  
- Jack, je…  
Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres en souriant légèrement.  
- Ne crois pas que ton corps de rêve ne m'attire pas… mais j'aurais l'impression de profiter de la situation… et je n'ai pas envie que notre première fois se déroule ainsi.  
Mon cœur manque un battement. Depuis qu'on se connaît, Jack a toujours plus ou moins flirté avec moi, comme avec tout le monde, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je l'intéressais réellement. C'est alors que la culpabilité s'abat sur moi comme un poids mort, m'oppressant la poitrine. Je réalise soudain pourquoi il m'en voulait autant d'avoir caché Lisa dans les sous-sols de la base. Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Jack se méprend sur mon attitude :  
- Je sais que tu te sens frustré pour le moment, mais si nous allions plus loin ce soir, je suis certain que tu t'en voudrais et que tu m'en voudrais demain.  
J'hésite à le détromper et y renonce finalement. Je me réinstalle confortablement entre ses bras, essayant d'oublier l'odeur si tentante de son corps. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par me rendormir.

Un rayon de soleil qui filtre à travers les stores me réveille. Alors que j'émerge lentement du sommeil, je sens que je suis seul dans le lit. Un court instant, je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça, autant les cannibales que ce qui s'est passé avec Jack. Mais deux choses me convainquent que tout est réel : la douleur qui se réveille dans mon corps courbaturé et l'odeur de Jack qui persiste sur l'oreiller. J'enfouis mon visage dans le tissu, retrouvant sa fragrance unique. Puis, je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sur la table de nuit, le tube de pommade est posé sur un petit mot qui n'est pas signé mais où je reconnais l'écriture de Jack.  
« Je dois rentrer au Hub. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi. Repose-toi, je passerai te voir en fin de matinée pour te soigner. Je préviens les autres qu'ils ont également leur journée. A tout à l'heure. »  
Je n'ai aucune envie de rester seul au lit. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. En passant devant le miroir, je m'arrête pour regarder les marques sur mon corps. Un frisson d'horreur me traverse et je dois lutter pour réprimer les images terribles qui essayent de s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Je me précipite sous la douche, essayant de ne penser qu'à Jack. Le jet brûlant réussi à me détendre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je me rends dans la cuisine pour me faire un café. Mon estomac gargouille car je n'ai rien mangé depuis la veille à midi. Je me prépare quelques tartines tout en repensant à cette nuit. Jack a eu raison de m'arrêter. Je n'étais vraiment pas en état de savourer une étreinte avec lui comme ça mériterait de l'être. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé m'a donné envie d'aller plus loin, d'essayer d'oublier le passé pour aller de l'avant avec Jack.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune envie de rester chez moi toute la journée. Je préfère aller bosser, au moins, j'aurais l'esprit occupé et j'éviterai de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je vais enfiler l'un des costumes que Jack adore, puis descends au parking. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive au Hub. Lorsque j'y entre, je vois que la lumière du bureau de Jack est allumée. Je vais lui préparer une tasse de mon café magique, puis je monte. Il a un dossier ouvert devant lui, mais semble plongé dans ses pensées. Je frappe doucement à la porte ouverte et il lève les yeux vers moi, visiblement surpris.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de te reposer.  
- Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul chez moi. Alors, autant que je m'occupe. Café ?  
- Toujours, sourit-il.  
Je pose sa tasse sur son bureau. Au moment où je retire ma main, il l'attrape dans la sienne. Il se lève, puis vient me rejoindre. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'enlace. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres alors qu'il murmure :  
- Merci...  
Je souris. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je me sens à nouveau fondre entre ses bras. Une vague de désir m'envahit. Cependant, le destin a décidé que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour notre première fois car l'alarme de la porte retentit. Nous nous séparons vivement, les joues un peu rouges et Jack s'approche de la vitre. Je le suis. C'est Toshiko qui vient d'arriver. Alors que nous descendons la rejoindre, Gwen et Owen entrent à leur tour. Jack lève les yeux au ciel :  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute quand je donne un ordre ici ?  
Chacun lui balance une excuse bidon. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en croit pas un mot, mais il finit par soupirer :  
- Ok ! Puisque vous êtes masochistes au point de venir bosser quand vous pourriez vous reposer, mettez-vous au boulot !  
Je suis toujours dans l'escalier, à mi-chemin, lorsqu'il me rejoint. Sans prêter attention aux autres, il se penche et me souffle à l'oreille :  
- Ce n'est que partie remise...  
Lorsque son regard croise le mien, je peux y voir une lueur de désir qui me rassure. Tout ceci n'est que le début de cette histoire...

**Fin.**


End file.
